mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Паунд и Пампкин/Галерея
Второй сезон Новорождённые пони Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics S02E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake asleep S2E13.png Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png Pumpkin & Pound Cake being adorable S2E13.png Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png Pinkie Pie to Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie smiling at twins S2E13.png Pinkie Pie time sure flies S2E13.png Pinkie Pie you were born S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png Pinkie Pie Monthiversary S02E13.png Pinkie Pie fine finish S2E13.png Pinkie Pie with pride S2E13.png Play Time! S02E13.png Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png Pound Cake smiling ID S2E13.png Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png Pinkie Pie holding Pound Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie I mean S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake all smiles S2E13.png Baby Cakes laughing S2E13.png Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png Pinkie Pie big breakfast S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake open mouths S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake chowing down S2E13.png Laughing Baby Cakes S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake too full S2E13.png Pinkie Pie curious smile S2E13.png Pinkie Pie what's happening S2E13.png Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png Pound Cake trips S2E13.png Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png Pound Cake going to pound S2E13.png Pound Cake obliterates tower of blocks S2E13.png Pound Cake more pounding S2E13.png Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake having fun S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake curious S2E13.png PumpkinCake with talc powder S2E13.png Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake near sad face S2E13.png Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png Pinkie Pie watching bad news S2E13.png Pinkie Pie knows where this is going S2E13.png Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm S02E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png Pinkie Pie there goes Mrs. Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake laughing S2E13.png Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png Pinkie Pie eyes cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie quite the list S2E13.png Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie catches herself S2E13.png Pinkie Pie consider it done S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake saddened S2E13.png Baby Cakes S2E13 Crying.png Pinkie Pie look, look! S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake look where S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake is she serious S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin crying some more S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake sweet mercy S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake crying again S2E13.png Baby Cakes sitting at a table S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake watch what S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake okay weird S2E13.png Pumpkin wants to eat S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake didn't get it S2E13.png Pinkie Pie getting awkward S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake just no S2E13.png Pinkie Pie kicks stuff away S2E13.png Pinkie Pie as a pig S2E13.png Pound Cake no words S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake almost agitated S2E13.png Baby Cakes wondering what Pinkie is doing S2E13.png Flour Power S02E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake cute laughing S2E13.png Baby Cakes waiting for dinner S2E13.png Pinkie Pie ooky dooky S2E13.png Pinkie Pie eat up S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's this S2E13.png Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute S02E13.png Baby Cakes S2E13 Eating.png Pumpkin Cake getting something S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake eating tablecloth S2E13.png Pinkie Pie well not that S2E13.png We eat food, not tablecloths S02E13.png Pinkie Pie you eat food S2E13.png Pinkie Pie being serious S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake crying S2E13.png Pound Cake mad S2E13.png Pound Cake havoc incoming S2E13.png Pound Cake smash! S2E13.png Pound Cake still mad S2E13.png Pound Cake going to cry S2E13.png Pinkie Pie lookie here S2E13.png Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake blank expressions S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake loving it S2E13.png Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png Pinkie Pie chasing Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wait get Pound Cake S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake spots yummy towel S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake eating a towel S2E13.png Twins hiding in medicine cabinet S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake we're running S2E13.png Pinkie Pie got ya! S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake she got us S2E13.png Pinkie Pie you're going in S2E13.png Pinkie Pie I win! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie not anymore S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake really crying S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake ooh bubbles S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake more bubbles please S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake getting a close up S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake delighted S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake bubble is gone S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake not a good sign S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake more crying S2E13.png Pinkie Pie things getting bad S2E13.png Pinkie Pie with rubber ducky S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's that S2E13.png Playing with a rubber duck S2E13.png Pinkie Pie have this S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake you're kidding right S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake bad sign incoming S2E13.png Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Pinkie Pie plan failed S2E13.png Pound Cake breaks faucet S2E13.png Pinkie Pie don't make me S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake we don't care! S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake what happened S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake happy! S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake wee fun S2E13.png Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake they know S2E13.png Pound Cake laughing S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake get us! S2E13.png Pound Cake looking out S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake giggling S2E13.png Pinkie Pie right there S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake she found us S2E13.png Pinkie Pie small growl S2E13.png Pinkie Pie get over here S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake is it over S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake there's nothing S2E13.png Pinkie Pie in diapers S2E13.png Pinkie Pie she lost S2E13.png Pound Cake jumping in crib S2E13.png Pumpkin chomps chicken S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake with chicken S2E13.png Pinkie Pie Pound Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie is a crib S2E13.png Pinkie Pie on occasion S2E13.png Pound Cake listening to scolding S2E13.png Pinkie Pie delivering final word S2E13.png Pound Cake okay S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake happy enough S2E13.png Pinkie Pie listen now! S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake drops toy S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake bit surprised S2E13.png Pinkie Pie now you two S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake we heard S2E13.png Sleeping Baby Cakes S2E13.png Pinkie Pie placing blanket S2E13.png Pinkie Pie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie sleep tight S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake with toy chicken S2E13.png Pinkie Pie setting her down S2E13.png Pinkie Pie not sure S2E13.png Pinkie Pie all right S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake hey what's up S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png Pound Cake on ceiling S2E13.png Pound Cake oh yes S2E13.png Pinkie Pie get down here S2E13.png Pinkie Pie get you S2E13.png Pinkie Pie young colt S2E13.png Pound Cake I win S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake eating a turtle plushie S2E13.png Pound and Pumpkin feeling sorry S2E13.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake looking at Pinkie Pie S2E13.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake about to cover themselves with flour S2E13.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake covered in flour S2E13.png Sleeping twins S2E13.png Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png Настоящий друг Skeptical twins S2E18.png Twins Giggle S02E18.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля The Cakes S2E23.png Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake happy S4E12.png Ванильная пони Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond Tiara watching the Cake family S5E18.png Diamond envies the Cake family's happiness S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie slides down ladder S5E19.png Pinkie points at the mountain of cupcakes S5E19.png Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mrs. Cake holding a scroll S5E19.png Pinkie -Pretty impressive if I do say so myself- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake says Pinkie's name S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -while I pop to the supply room- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -We've just received a very special order- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -and the ingredients need to be perfect- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake worried; Pumpkin Cake squeals S5E19.png Pinkie -Okie-dokie-lokie!- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -Thanks, dear!- S5E19.png Pinkie dizzy S5E19.png Pinkie face-plants on the scroll S5E19.png Pound Cake putting pacifier into Gummy's mouth S5E19.png Pinkie Pie hugging Pound Cake and Gummy S05E19.png Mrs. Cake -Oh, em, Pinkie- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -It's top secret!- S05E19.png Mrs. Cake shushing Pinkie S05E19.png Mrs. Cake and Pumpkin Cake shushes Pinkie; Mrs. Cake backs up S5E19.png Pinkie -A top secret surprise-!- S5E19.png Pinkie -I have to keep the exciting news- S5E19.png Pinkie holding Pound and Pumpkin behind Twilight S5E19.png Pinkie annoyed that Twilight is taking so long S5E19.png Ponies share in the royal couple's happiness S5E19.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake S6E4.png День очага Applejack 'Cakes and pastries we shall bring' S06E08.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Pound and Pumpkin as cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow scared of the cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Rainbow speeds up past zombie Pinkie and Cakes S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie, Mrs. Cake, and Cake twins S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png The ponies enter the barn S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Седьмой сезон Буря эмоций Twilight and Spike enter Sugarcube Corner S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake playing together S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin meet Flurry Heart S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin share their toys with Flurry S7E3.png Twilight pleased that the babies are friends S7E3.png Spike double-checking the schedule S7E3.png Pumpkin Cake hogging the balloon toy S7E3.png Pound Cake takes the toy from Pumpkin S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin fight over the toy S7E3.png Flurry Heart tries to get Spike's attention S7E3.png Flurry Heart hits Spike with a toy block S7E3.png Spike sees Pound and Pumpkin fighting S7E3.png Spike tells Pound and Pumpkin to stop fighting S7E3.png Spike looking for another balloon toy S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake continue fighting S7E3.png Flurry Heart takes toy away from Cake twins S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake wailing loudly S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin holding balloon toy pieces S7E3.png Flurry Heart proud of her solution S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake look at each other S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin glare at Flurry Heart S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin charge toward Flurry S7E3.png Flurry Heart flies away from Pound and Pumpkin S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake chase Flurry Heart S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin throw cupcakes at Flurry S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin throwing more cupcakes S7E3.png Twilight and Pinkie in messy Sugarcube Corner S7E3.png Twilight, Pinkie, and babies look at Spike S7E3.png Грива в тебе не главное Pound and Pumpkin Cake with sneeze-iversary cupcakes S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -we were just celebrating- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie squishing her cheeks S7E19.png Pinkie Pie takes out an accordion S7E19.png Pinkie Pie singing to the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie singing to Pumpkin Cake S7E19.png Pinkie Pie boops Pumpkin Cake's nose S7E19.png Pinkie Pie singing to Pound Cake S7E19.png Pinkie Pie imitating a piggy S7E19.png Everything except Pinkie covered in silly string S7E19.png Cake twins blow out their sneeze-iversary candles S7E19.png Rarity -this party string won't come off!- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -because it's not just party string- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -it's super-sticky celebration string!- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie apologizing to Rarity S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -a little too sneeze-abratory- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie grinning with embarrassment S7E19.png Cake twins covered in silly string on the floor S7E19.png Pinkie Pie trying to unstick the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie pushing against the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie trying to pry Cake twins off the floor S7E19.png Pinkie Pie hoof-kicking against the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie sticks crowbar under the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie using her crowbar on the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie unsticks the Cake twins from the floor S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -because it would take forever- S7E19.png Pinkie Pie pointing at cupcakes behind her S7E19.png Rarity -you may still have some baking to do- S7E19.png Pinkie and the Cake twins clean Sugarcube Corner S7E19.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake cleaning each other S7E19.png Pound and Pumpkin pop up with bouncy manes S7E19.png Pinkie Pie notices Rarity's new look S7E19.png Pinkie Pie -is there something different about you-- S7E19.png Rarity feeling proud of her new look S7E19.png Magazine photo of Rarity helping Pinkie Pie S7E19.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Earth mare talking with Apple Cobbler MLPTM.png Apple Cobbler -couldn't book a stable!- MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new cloak MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat MLPTM.png Разное Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg EoH guidebook - Foal concept art by Lauren Faust.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей